elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alchemy (Skyrim)
This looks really helpful. Do you think you could update it to insert the Template:Skyrim:Ingredient with all the effects and weight and value listed? 23:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Check out: Template_talk:Skyrim:Ingredient Daazku (talk) 03:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Optimal Potions Should we add a list of the best way to utilize ingredients so that ingredients with multiple shared traits create potions of higher value? Sokkyu (talk) 06:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think so. I wouldn't be against creating a new article for it either, since this one is miles long already. Maybe something like Alchemy Tips? --Deyvid Petteys 06:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll get started on it as soon as I find the best combos. Sokkyu (talk) 06:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Or actually, I suppose any potion combination that has more than one shared trait would be useful for making more valuable potions earlier in the game so one could afford to level alchemy more. What could be interesting IMO: *High value potion *Best "potion/poison" *Easiest potions to make to levelup alchemy (Like potions with common ingredients.) *Listing of the shops/place where to buy/find ingredients. Daazku (talk) 16:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a Java program to find potions with common ingredients and posted it over in tips, Should we add a link to the tips page to this main page? Amoliski (talk) 20:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know the difference between Damage and Ravage in this context? Also, is there a difference between magic and magicka (I assumed that magic is what you do with magicka) Finally, what is the difference between Lingering Damage and Damage to Regen? Should there be some kind of glossary? 08:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -Magicka is "mana" and magic is "spells" -Lingering Damage is Damage per Seconds and Damage to Regen lower the Regen Rate. 01:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I removed promotional link (youtube) to a video in the leveling up section and simply added back the Skyrim recipe finder, it has no ads. It looks like people are just trying to monetize and swap the youtube links of the random videos they are posting. Skyrimalchemy (talk) 20:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Splitting Out Alchemical Effects The Effects section is getting pretty long. Should we split it out into an Effects sections that could possibly be shared with the Spells subwiki? It might also be beneficial to make a page for each effect that could list all the spells and ingredients that cause it. That way we could put links to them from each individual ingredient page. -Atallison (talk) 14:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy Ingredients Tool I'm a programmer and created a tool for myself to use for easier access to alchemy items and easier viewing of which ingredients have effects in common. I've uploaded it to mediafile and thought I'd make it available for everyone to use. Not sure if you want to include a link to it here or not but if you want to have a look at it -> link here Andrealinia (talk) 16:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The Excel Document. The document should be moved to a better hosting site. I don't know who uploaded that, but there are many better places that the file could have gone. It would be nice if someone who actually downloaded the file uploaded it to a better mirror. Skill Books I think that the locations of each of the skill books should be added to the pages of the actual book first. (Under Known Locations). Maybe thats just me. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 01:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Useful Alchemy Sites (Moved from main page) Skyrim: Alchemy Recipe Helper This web application is able to find all the recipe combinations for a given ingredient. By default it will show the recipes which discover the effects of the ingredient, for example, given 'Glow Dust' it will find the three unique recipes which will discover all 4 of the Glow Dust ingredient's effects. You can also select the optional 'Display all recipes' flag to show all the recipes, some ingredients can create some awesome potions with 6 effects. Play around with it and see what you find! For now you can use CTRL+F to search through the results if there are too many. Improvements to allow easy searching and filtering of results are in the works. Skyrim Alchemy Assistant (English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Czech, Russian, Polish) This is a program for PC that is best suited for young alchemists who haven't yet discovered all of the effects of each ingredient, or those who want to find more ways to make their favorite potion. It allows for multiple effects to be chosen with and/or logic, supports multiple languages and has plans to feature save game importing of ingredients and skills. Skyrim: Alchemy Helper v2.1 This is an exe application that you download. It requires no installation and can be used while offline. It allows you to see all the ingredients in a list, search for a particular ingredient and search for the ingredients that have a particular effect. When searching for an ingredient it will show you the weight, value, the four effects and a list of the ingredients that share the effect. This allows for easy combination of your ingredients without the need to waste them trying to figure out combinations! Skyrim Alchemy in Excel An easy-to-use alchemy matrix in excel for a little more RPG style. (You have to use your brain a little bit). It contains all the ingredients and effects. In this table You have to choose the desired effect and add a filter to it and has a 2nd page where you can filter from you current ingredient list with the same logic. Delete the mark next to the "empty" marked gap and leave the mark next to the number 1 and then you can see wich ingredients contains the desired effect. This table uses a 2 ingredients with the same effect logic. So if you want to combine 3 ingredients you need a step-by-step filtering: First find the prior effect from 2 ingredients. After the first filtering its easy to choose another effect from the remaining result. Now choose a second desired effect from these filtered results and reset the first filter. Make a filtering to the second desired effect and so on. Skyrim Alchemy Filemaker Database An intuitive database for alchemy. it has all ingredients and effects. starting from the selected ingredients you can select the seconday and optionary by a list of the possible matches or by filtering them by the desired effect. Effects in black are negative ones (so best used for poisons). In the lower section are shown the shared effects of the selected ingredients. For search either use the the button or CTRL+F and then ENTER. Both the ingredient and effect charts contain a field for those who aren't playing the english version. At the moment the field is empty. Works on Ipad if you have filemaker go but the tooltips won't work Skyrim Online Alchemy Tool A simple and intuitive online alchemy tool to match ingeridients and effects Why was the Useful Potions and Useful Poisiuons deleted when the page was rearranged? That is the main reason I have visited this wiki repeatedly. Agreed with above post. This should be put back. It was the most useful part of the page. I spent way too long looking for these tools again. 02:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC)John11